Batman
Batman is a recurring character in Forrestfire101's YouTube videos. He is known to be arrogant, rude, and not above killing his villains. After witnessing his parents being gunned down in an ally way when he was only a child, Bruce Wayne trained to be at physical and mental peak, later becoming the Gotham City protecting vigilante, Batman. He receives help from various sidekicks. The first known would be Dick Grayson, or Robin who later became Nightwing & came back to Batman in Nightwing's Return after having Tim Drake serve a few years. Both Robins have a habit of dying and then somehow reviving themselves, much like himself and his villains.Batman also seems to join the Justice League only because of his giant Earth orbiting space sation which is unknown why he owns one snice he mostly wastes his money on crack. 'Enemies' Batman has many villains, an entire rouges gallery of evil and often insane masterminds. Here is a list of Batman's known adversaries: *'The Jack Nicholson Joker: Also known as 'Mark Hamil Joker' in his recent video, Lego Batman: The Jokers, '''The first Joker (who is obviously based on Jack Nicholson's performance in BATMAN 1989 and later based on Mark Hamil from The Batman Animated Series) was Batman's former arch-enemy. He employed many gag weapons like his famous BANG! GUN but wasn't above using knives. He also was known to fly around in his HELICOPTER but that was only in two of his appearances. He appears to be less violent then THE HEATH LEDGER JOKER as many of the characters fear the other Joker more. The last episode the Joker was seen in was where it appears that Batman somehow captured and contained the Joker who was being studied by "top men." He was voiced by forrestfire101.The Jack Nicolson Joker later made a cameo in a remake of a old video called Lego Batman vs. The Supervillains(renamed A Lego Batman Adventure). The Joker later return in the video The Jokers a few years later as 'The Mark Hamil Joker'. In which he acts more like he does in 'The Animated Series' *'The Heath Ledger Joker: The much more insane Joker, the Heath Ledger Joker is considered to be Batman's current arch-nemesis. His schemes are often much more violent and involve killing many people. He favors using guns, and knives over the more fanciful BANG! Guns and squirt flowers the other Joker uses. He also appears to take inspiration from his favorite movie SAW 3. His look is slightly different from the previous Joker in that he has dyed green hair, and red scars shaping a smile. He was voiced by Hoser76 in Lego Batman: [[Nightwing Begins]] and Lego Batman: [[Robin's Birthday]], WAstEDxLaMA in The Lego Batman and Indiana Jones Movie 3, and Keshen8 from The Lego Batman and Spider-man Movie to present. *The Penguin:' One of Gotham's many crime bosses, The Penguin is a strange criminal to say the least. While he appears to be less like Batman's more crazed villains (Two-Face, Riddler, Joker) he also has some strange attributes. For instance, all his henchmen are comprised of armed penguins. He also looks crazy. He is always seen wearing a monocle and top hat. To top off his not-so-contained insanity he uses umbrellas as weapons. He also appears to speak in squawks on occasions. *'Two-Face:' Being the arch-enemy' of Rupert Thorne, Two-Face has a long history with Gotham. He used to be Harvey Dent, Gotham's D.A. But then, Rupert Thorne threw acid in his face, turning him into the murderous Two-Face. Batman rarley battles Two-Face as much as say, the Joker but he still remains a powerful adversary. He was voiced by forrestfire101 and Brickunit. * '''The Riddler: Batman's most pathetic foe to say the least. He would be threatening with his sharp wit, and clever robberies, except he has practically no fighting skills, and always leaves clues to his crimes. He has also employed BANE '''to be his henchmen.He was voiced by forrestfire101 then ksicsfaces. *Mr. Freeze: Mr. Freeze's origins are sketchy at best. Some say, he was caught in a frozen accident trying to save his loving wife. Others say he stuck his dick in a freezer. Whatever the case, Mr. Freeze is a dangerous opponent. He wears a cooling suit which keeps his body heat below 0. He also employs the use of a Freeze gun. He also speaks with a robotic voice. In the episode Batman & Superman he is knocked out by Batman, not getting killed. That is also proven in the 2 weeks later part where his body is missing from in front of the cage believing that he survived and escaped.HE was voiced by forrestfire101, but currently he is voiced by DarthMilo77. *Bane: Bane is Batman's physically strongest opponenet. He is constantly being pumped with steriods from his backpack, and is trained in a large amount of fighting styles. This leads to weaker villains, like Riddler, to try to use Bane to their advantage. Bane also has an obsesion with "breaking the Batman," referencing the infamous Knightfall graphic novel when Bane cripples Batman by almost fatally damaging his vertebrate. He was voiced by forrestfire101 in robin's birthday,and was voiced by SWIFTKARATECHOP in The Lego Batman and Superman movie *Rupert Thorne: The former Gotham mob boss Rupert Thorne ruled Gotham's streets. He was responsible for many crimes, including the corruption of Harvey Dent. He was finnaly stopped, when Batman And Robin went undercover into his organization and killed him. Since he has never appeared in another episode again, so it is safe to assume he is dead for good.He was voiced by forrestfire101. '''Equipment Batman primarily uses Batarangs (bat shaped throwing stars) to stop his foes. They are extremely sharp and lethal, able to slice through human flesh, and are constructed from a titanium alloy. He wields several gadgets such as grappling guns, net launchers, remotes to his vehicles, etc as well as a room full of lethal firearms. He also occasionally uses Alfred as a "human shield'' ( which was seen in the episode Human Shield! )'' 'Vehicles' Batman uses a variety of different vehicles during his adventures. Here is a list of The Bat-Vehicles. 'Batmobile No. 1:' 'The Backup Batmobile' A crappy version of the batmobile that Batman keeps just in case. 'Batwing' 'Sidekicks' Despite the always famous Robins, Batman has had other sidekicks over the years. In some of his videos, Batman teams up with Spiderman, Superman, Chewbacca, and Indiana Jones. He has also had job applications including Boba Fett, Short Round, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Spongebob, however, these never actually became the Dark Knight's assistants and have just been failed applicants. Category:Heroes Category:Smokers Category:Drinkers Category:Forrest's voices Category:Justice League